


The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 5: Trials & Tribulations: The Battle of Fydoria

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 5: Trials & Tribulations: The Battle of Fydoria

The Fydorian soldiers charge at the witch only to hit with a burst of energy, sending them backward.

“Please,” Azura says, calmly, “I’ve no wish to fight. It seems I left something here some thousand years ago.”

Kenna finds Val, and they race out to face Azura. She seems pleased to see them.

“Ah, the Queen of Stormholt,” she remarks, “hello Kenna.”

“Hello yourself; lightning bitch,” says Val, drawing her sword, but stopped by Kenna.

“We have nothing of yours, witch!” It’s Raydan, uncharacteristically shaken. He’s a father, husband, and king now; he has much more to lose than he did as a spymaster with no family, save his sister. 

Azura smirks and brings Raydan to his knees with her magic. “The legendary Raydan Lykel. You’ve grown soft in your years as king.” She notices his eyes look slightly over her shoulder. “Yes, this is the part where you distract me,” she says with a yawn, “and the dragons attack from behind.” 

As if on cue, fire rains down on Azura, who is unaffected. Her magic shields her effectively. Dom and Sei give their all, pouring out fire until they’re near exhaustion. Azura’s eyes turn bright white, she hovers above the ground and harnesses the flame, redirecting it towards the palace. 

Without hesitation, Val charges toward the fire. She sees Kailani there, getting people out of there and she joins the effort. All available people work to put the fire out. The air filled with thick, black smoke and it’s nearly impossible to see or breath for the Mercenary. Kenna rushes in after her, only to be pulled out by Jackson.

“Your majesty, there’s nothing you can do,” he says. Kenna struggles against him, pushing him off as she sees Val knocked out by falling debris.

“VAL!” She screams, leveling anyone in her path. With all her strength, she picks her wife up and carries her out, heading for the infirmary. Annelyse is already there, overwhelmed, but takes a moment to examine Val.

“She’ll be alright,” the Aurelian says, “she needs to rest.”

Kenna sprints back to the courtyard, she sees Zenobia and knocks her out cold with one punch. She pulls out her sword and the battle, which seemed like a sure thing, is now in question. Raydan seizes this opportunity to take Aurynn and their children to their hidden escape route.

It’s a small, but long tunnel lit only by the torch in Aurynn’s hand. The echoes of water drops and scurrying rats make for an eerie atmosphere. 

At the end of the tunnel, Raydan urges Aurynn to look after their children, while he stays behind to fight.

“Raydan, you can’t do that!” Aurynn exclaims, tears running down her cheeks, “We need you.”

The Spymaster runs his fingers through his wife’s brown hair taking in what might be his last look and kisses her. 

“My darling Aurynn, you are far stronger than you realize. I’ve sworn an oath to defend this kingdom to my last, and I must set this example for our children. They must know that honor and integrity are vital. Just know that no matter what happens, I will always be with you.”

He sees his family and tears and smiles warmly at them, holding them close.  
“Run along now. I love you very much, and I’ll see you soon.” Deep down, he hopes he can keep his promise.

Carol runs back for one more hug.

“Goodbye, father,” she says tearfully, “I’ll make you proud of me one day.”

“You already have, Carol. The highest honor in my life has been the privilege to be a father to you and your baby brother.”

Once his family is gone, Raydan runs toward the battle, hoping to buy enough time for his family and Lia to get away safely.

***

The Nevrakis soldiers fall quickly, but Azura is too formidable a force for the Fydorians to face. Only Kenna has the potential to engage the witch in combat. Their swords clash, and sparks fly. The Warrior Queen is nearly a match for Azura, who strikes her with lightning. She quickly gets up and runs in the witch’s direction.

“As much as I want to keep this up,” Azura says, “I need to be elsewhere.” With that she disappears leaving Kenna to rush over to Val, fearing for her wife’s safety.

***

In the underground tunnel, Raydan is stopped by the sudden appearance of Azura. The dark tunnel now illuminated by the unnatural lightning. Raydan charges with his sword but can’t overpower her. 

“You know what I want,” she tells Raydan, “I can see it in your mind.”

He tries in vain to break her grip, but she’s too strong for him. His might helps him little as her lightening saps his strength until he can’t even stand. As she picks him up, he closes his eyes and accepts his fate.

“There are things in my life that I’m not proud of,” he says, “but I have lived a full and rich life. I have a family and friends I love, something you will never have.”

She grits her teeth, placing her hand on Raydan’s chest. “You once said this belongs to me,“ she says, plunging her hand inside of him. Tears fall from his eyes, and he tries to maintain a brave face as the Witch pulls out his heart, “I guess I just had to take it.” She holds the heart and looks at the blood pour out of the fallen Spymaster.

"I guess we’ll do this the hard way,” she says, casually tossing Raydan’s body aside, “I’ll find that book if it’s the last thing I do.”


End file.
